


Vid: Better Son/Daughter

by eruthros



Category: Carrie Fisher (Fandom)
Genre: #inhonorofcarrie, Fandom, Fanvid, Gen, Glitter, I cried a lot making this, I still cry watching it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/pseuds/eruthros
Summary: You'll be honest, you'll be brave.





	Vid: Better Son/Daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cupidsbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/gifts).



> Brief mentions of fat shaming, addiction, and institutionalization. There is no footage of Carrie Fisher's hospitalization or funeral in this vid, but there is a shot of her on a gurney (from Wishful Drinking) as well as an acknowledgement of her death.
> 
> Made for Festivids 2016 - 2017. Thanks so much to thingswithwings for betaing.

**Fanwork credits in order of appearance:**  
[Glitter for Carrie Fisher - Super Quick Makeup Tutorial by AMANDAJEANNN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PpCN4i7JQUo)  
[g'nite spacemom by glosolitofa](http://glosolitofa.com/post/155415263320/i-got-a-new-tablet-for-xmas-so-of-course-i-had-to)  
[Carrie Fisher by abimerrell](http://abimerrell.tumblr.com/post/156225852456/carrie-fisher-october-21-1956-december-27)  
[Rest in Peace Carrie Fisher by moishpain](https://twitter.com/moishpain/status/814025883480506368)  
[For Carrie by J J Lendl (xfilesposterproject)](http://xfilesposterproject.tumblr.com/post/154876597535/for-carrie-hang-in-there)  
[Commision for tullycat by thebarbershopquartet](http://thebarbershopquartet.tumblr.com/post/156195270259/commission-for-tullycat-who-requested-carrie)  
[Thank you Carrie Fisher by imnot12 (gif)](http://imnot12.tumblr.com/post/155124662339/thank-you-carrie-fisher-for-always-being-a)  
[Stay afraid but do it anyway tattoo by finndameronns](http://gaybodhi.tumblr.com/post/155187965902/stay-afraid-but-do-it-anyway-whats-important)  
[stay afraid but do it anyway tattoo by thetwilightbrigade](http://thetwilightbrigade.tumblr.com/post/155729854475/i-did-it)  
[Drowned in moonlight tattoo by poseidonne](http://poseidonne.tumblr.com/post/155558693806/its-shitty-lighting-and-the-moon-looks-much)  
[Drowned in moonlight tattoo by gvlvxies](http://gvlvxies.tumblr.com/post/155365716658/finally-got-my-first-tattoo-yesterday-artist)  
[Take your broken heart tattoo by righteocean](http://rightocean.tumblr.com/post/155868936170)  
[Sur-thrive tattoo by chaseyesterdays](http://chaseyesterdays.tumblr.com/post/155504432881/if-anything-my-mother-taught-me-how-to)  
[Her spirit will live on forever <3 by melodymaysecret](http://melodymaysecret.tumblr.com/post/155127699982/her-spirit-will-live-on-forever-3-insp)  
[Thanks for everything, Carrie, see you in outer space! by cookiesdf](http://cookiesdf.tumblr.com/post/155175699191/thanks-for-everything-carrie-see-you-in-outer)  
[Fanart by blu-thunder-bomb based on a post by rachsolo](http://blu-thunder-bomb.tumblr.com/post/155144101228/based-on-a-post-by-rachsolo)  
[editorial cartoon by laloalcaraz](https://twitter.com/laloalcaraz/status/814240491378069504)  
[She'd rather have us laughing by rigamo12](http://rigamo12.tumblr.com/post/155119926625/shed-rather-have-us-laughing)

[Download links and lyrics on dreamwidth](https://eruthros.dreamwidth.org/340619.html). Also [really a lot of commentary](https://eruthros.dreamwidth.org/341294.html). I also wanted to link to [a bunch of other excellent Carrie Fisher arts and crafts](https://eruthros.dreamwidth.org/341588.html).


End file.
